A magical concoction
by Chocolate cream cheese cake
Summary: Summary: Toradora! And Familiar of Zero crossover! Taiga arrives at the magic academy as a new student. Takes place in season 1. What follows is a series of magical concoctions that affect Louise, Taiga, and Saito in more ways than one. There are some spells that are from Harry Potter (which I don't own) that may be mentioned in this story. Summary kinda sucks, read inside :)
1. Enter new student Taiga Aisaka

A Magical Concoction

Summary: Toradora! And Familiar of Zero crossover! Taiga arrives at the magic academy as a new student. Takes place in season 1. What follows is a series of magical concoctions that affect Louise, Taiga, and Saito in more ways than one. There are some spells that are from Harry Potter (which I don't own) that may be mentioned in this story. Summary kinda sucks, read inside :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero, Toradora! Or Harry Potter in any way

This is my first attempt at a crossover, so anything is accepted :P

Chapter 1

**Louise**

Snow slowly fell as I stood, hidden from view in the courtyard, I watched as Saito stood with Seista who was holding a basket full of laundry. And as usual they were both laughing at something stupid that Saito had probably said. I clutched my wand, and glared in their direction.

"That stupid dog will never learn", I said as I continued to glare in their direction. I strained my ears to hear some of their conversation, but I was too far away. I edged closer in their direction and stood a little ways away from them. I was able to hear their conversation a bit at this point, and I strained my ears to listen.

"So Saito, after I finish with the laundry do you want to go for a walk with me"? Seista was asking. "Heh Heh, I don't know I'll see…plus I don't think we'll be able to", Saito said. "Aw come on. Louise will be in class she'll never know", Seista said. Oh I won't know will I? I thought as I pointed my wand at them from my hiding place. "No I meant…it's snowing now and I doubt that we'll be able to walk through all of the snow that's already fallen", Saito said.

Seista pouted and said, "Oh…", in a sad voice. "But I think we'll be able to work something out", Saito said and Seista smiled. I shook my head and pocketed my wand. No matter how much I discipline this dog, he will never learn. I turned with a sigh and then went back into the academy. I stood in the halls watching them from the windows. Seista was holding the basket towards her chest and was inadvertently pumping up her chest to make it stand out, and I could tell that Saito was having trouble looking away.

"I'm really going to give that dog a piece of my mind", I growled through super clenched teeth. "Um excuse me", said a voice. I tore my eyes away from the windows to see a girl about my age with orange-ish reddish hair. She had a nervous look on her face and looked lost. "Um…yes"? I said. "Can you tell me where the headmaster's office is"? she said looking around uncertainly.

"It's down the hall, to your left…are you a new student"? I asked her. "Yes, my name is Taiga. You can say that I'm a little lost", she said with a small nervous laugh. "Taiga…it sounds like tiger", I said. Taiga nodded and smiled. "I'm Louise, I'll take you to the headmaster's office", I said and turned to look out the window at Saito and Seista. I felt a pang of jealousy looking at Seista's bust size and sighed. "I don't get what guys see in it…I mean there's nothing wrong with being 'flat', is there"? Taiga asked gesturing to her own flat chest.

"No…there isn't at all…", I said in a hard voice. "Come on", I said and together we made our way to the headmaster's office.

**Saito**

Seista was tugging on my arm blabbering away about the picnic basket that she would pack when we go on the walk, but I was too busy looking in through the academy windows. Louise was inside and she seemed to be talking to a girl and then they both walked away…who was that girl?

I stood lost in thought and didn't notice as Seista waved her hand back and forth in front of my face. It wasn't until she called my name and clicked her fingers in front of my face that I snapped out of my trance. "Oh, you were saying Seista"? I asked. "Saito, have you been listening to anything I've been saying"? Seista asked me.

"Sure I have, of course we can go on our walk, just give me a minute I'll be right back", I said and walked into the academy. I could feel Seista's prying eyes on me, but I didn't turn around. Instead I walked in the direction which I had seen Louise and that girl take.

**Louise**

After Taiga had gotten herself registered, we began to walk back down the hall. "I'm actually not from here, I'm from Tokyo Japan", said Taiga as we left the headmasters office. She's from Saito's hometown…I thought. "So, how did you get here"? I asked. "My old magic school worked it out", she answered.

"I used to go to Hogwarts before, until I got transferred here", the girl said a bit sheepishly. "Why did you transfer"? I asked her. Taiga dug out her wand and sighed. "Because…I suck at magic", she said hopelessly. "You don't suck at magic; you just need a bit more practice. I should know I'm the academy's "zero", around here", I said with a shrug.

"You? No way. You look like you're awesome at magic"! said Taiga. "I wish", I said and we both laughed. I was beginning to like Taiga a little…she was sort of like me in a way. "I got a whole list of spells from Hogwarts that I haven't mastered yet but am dying to try out", Taiga said as she dug out a folded piece of parchment from her pocket and then showed it to me. I looked at the list of spells and read some of them out loud, "Crucio…Wingardium Leviosa, Avada Kedavra, Imperio, expecto patronum… they sound interesting", I said as I handed the list back to her.

"Oh they are, I just haven't been able to perfect all of them yet…including expecto patronum", said Taiga with a sparkle in her eyes as she looked at the list. I laughed again; "And were your parents okay with you transferring"? I asked her. Taiga's smile suddenly vanished, and her eyes clouded over. "Taiga…"? I asked timidly.

"I…was abandoned by my parents at a very young age", she said in a voice almost like a whisper. "That's horrible"! I said. She wiped at her eyes and I suddenly wished that I hadn't brought this topic up. "Since then I was left to fend for myself…until I moved in with Ryuuji and his mom", she said. "Ryuuji"? I asked. "He's a friend", Taiga said quickly but I noticed a blush creeping up her cheeks.

I'm guessing that Taiga thought of Ryuuji as more than just a friend I thought. "He takes care of me like a brother…but sometimes I have a hard time expressing my feelings for him…plus sometimes I get jealous…when I see him with other girls", Taiga says. I can relate to that I think as we continue to walk down the hall. "I'll introduce you to him, he should be arriving soon with my stuff", Taiga said.

"Oh Taiga what's your first class? Break should almost be over so we should start heading—Oh—"! I yelped as I bumped into someone. "Sorry sorry", the person said. "It's my fault", I said looking at the person. Saito stared back at me. Images of him with Seista, came flooding back to me and my temper started to rise. "What do you want, Saito"? I asked him. "I just wanted to let you know that…I saw you back there when I was with Seista", he said.

I didn't make eye-contact with him; instead I clutched at my wand that was in my pocket. "I came here to apologize. I'm sorry I know I should have acknowledged you while you were there…I just wanted to see whether you could keep yourself from blowing us up", Saito said with a small laugh. I didn't reply, instead I clutched my wand harder. "Are you new here"? Saito asked finally noticing Taiga. "My name is Saito Hiraga", he said extending his hand.

"Yes I'm Taiga—", I blocked Taiga's hand from meeting with Saito's for a handshake. They both stared at me. "Louise"? asked Taiga. "Are you okay"? Saito asked me. I couldn't believe the nerve of him…I just saw him with Seista probably laughing about me and now he's acting as if nothing happened! "Louise"? Saito asked. "Saito…please…move", I said. "Huh? Why"? he asked.

"Please Saito, get out of the way…I don't want to see you right now", I said. "I knew it something is wrong. Louise tell me what happened"! Saito said. "I SAID GET LOST"! I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Saito. Taiga and Saito both had looks of extreme shock on their faces. "Louise…calm down…put the wand down…", Saito said slowly. I was in no mood to listen to Saito…not after the way he was acting. I wanted Saito to get out of here; so I drew back my arm that was holding the wand.

"Louise…", Saito backed away slowly. I got ready to fire an explosion at him, but instead said "AVADA KEDAVRA"! and threw my wand arm forward. "NO"! cried Taiga and I felt my arm being jerked upwards and I saw a blast of green light emit from my wand and bounce off the academy's wall and hit a suit of armor down the hall causing it to break into pieces. "What was that for"?! I yelled at Taiga. "Louise…you were almost about to grant Saito an instant death"! Taiga yelled back.

I stared in shock at Taiga and then at Saito who looked even more shocked. There was a moment of shocked silence until I grabbed Taiga's hand and said, "We need to get you to class". I pushed past Saito and hurried down the hall towards Taiga's class.

"You really need to tell me what all those spells do", I told her as we hurried down the hall. "Will do", Taiga said. The bell rang as we reached Taiga's class. I told her I would meet her at lunch and then rushed off to my own class. I took a seat in the back row and slumped into the chair…unable to comprehend what had almost happened.

* * *

My first crossover!

R&R and let me know whether anyone is out of character!

I've watched Toradora! a long time back like FoZ so I hope i'm able to keep Ryuuji and Taiga in character.

Hope u enjoy :P


	2. Experimenting, apologizing & Ryuuji T

Chapter 2

**Saito**

I slowly and shakily walked quickly back to Louise's room as people milled around me to get to class. I honestly couldn't Louise had almost killed me back there…well if what Taiga said is true then I would have been dead if she hadn't stopped her.

I opened the door to Louise's room and shut the door behind me. "Hey, what's up"? Derf asked me as I walked into the room. I sighed as I went and looked out the window at the snow that was lightly falling and covering the grounds. "Seeing Seista with me…really pissed Louise off", I said.

"That's not new", Derf said. "Well this is new, she almost killed me", I said. "Whoa wait and it wasn't one of her explosions this time"? Derf asked unbelievingly. "Yeah it was some other spell this time…I don't remember what it was called but apparently Taiga some new student stopped her and said that Louise would have killed me if she didn't stop her", I said.

"Wow, that…is harsh…", Derf said. "I know, I'm just glad that Taiga was there at that time…otherwise…", I trailed off looking at Derf. He was silent for a moment until he said, "It's almost winter break you have time to make it up with her…you two both need to apologize to each other", Derf said.

I nodded and went and sat on the bed. There was a sudden knock on the door and I got up and opened the door to see Seista holding a picnic basket. "Ready to go"? she asked me happily. I stared clueless at her until I remembered the walk that I had said I would go with her on. "Oh um…maybe some other day Seista, I'm not feeling too well right now", I said.

"Oh…", Seista's smile dropped a teeny bit. "Feel better", she said and then left. I slowly shut the door and then grabbed Derf and put him in his scabbard. "Where are we going"? he asked as I made for the front door. "For some fresh air", I said as I opened the door to Louise's room. "But it's freezing out"! Derf protested.

"Exactly", I said and then left Louise's room as Derf groaned.

**Louise**

I sat lost in thought in class as my teacher droned on and on about some history facts. The class copied down notes but they all kept shooting glances at the clock. I still couldn't believe what had almost happened back there…if Taiga hadn't stopped me… I shook my head and looked out the window instead to see Saito sitting on a bench with Derf and then saw Seista come up to him and sit down beside him.

Why that dirty…filthy…rotten piece of—No, I turn away from the window and copy down some notes. "Control yourself", I muttered. I can't cause an explosion here, I would be sure to get a detention. I slowly turned to the window again and saw Saito and Seista walking together on the academy grounds. I guess they got to go on their walk after all I thought bitterly as I stared in their direction. "…Valliere…Miss. Valliere…Miss Valliere"! " "Huh"? I said turning away from the window to look at the stern face of my teacher.

"Um…yes"? I asked meekly. "I asked you a question", my teacher Mr. Adamson said. "Um…I guess I wasn't paying attention", I said. "Well obviously, because whatever is going on outside is clearly more important than what's going on in here", my teacher said. I cowered under my teacher's menacing stare.

"Anyways, why don't you give me the answer to my question"? Mr. Adamson asked me. "Um…what…was the…", Mr. Adamson sighed and said, "What was the most important historical battle that took place during the 1900's"? he asked me. "Um…I don't really know since I wasn't born during the 1900's", I said honestly. Apparently the whole class thought this was funny and burst into laughter. "Very amusing", Mr. Adamson said and walked back up to the front of the class.

After the laughter died down, Mr. Adamson talked about the history about the 1900's and the class went back to writing notes. This time I made sure that I paid attention and copied down the notes as well.

OOO

During lunch I went to Taiga's class and spotted her just as she was coming out of it. "So how was your first class"? I asked her. "Horrible! I thought we learned magic here? I already have a quiz tomorrow! How is learning about the history of magic going to make me better at it"? Taiga wailed.

"Don't worry I'll help you out"! I said and we walked off to lunch together. I avoided seeing Saito the whole day…I still wasn't able to register the fact that I had almost killed my own familiar. The very thought scared me and I was reluctant and eager at the same time to know what all those spells did that Taiga brought with her from Hogwarts; and that's precisely what we did after our classes were done for the day.

"Okay so the imperius curse, makes you put someone underneath your spell…literally", Taiga said later in her dorm room. "Imperius…_curse_? You mean it's not a spell"? I asked her. "It is a spell it's just part of the three unforgivable curses", Taiga said showing me the list of spells. She pointed at it and said, "The Imperius curse, the cruciatus curse, and the killing curse…Avada Kedavra…the one that you almost used on Saito", Taiga said as she shot a sideways glance direction at me.

I shuddered as I looked at the spell. I just hope that I would never have to use it again under any circumstances. "The use of any one of these curses…will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban", Taiga said. "Azkaban"? I asked. "It's a prison for witches and wizards who've done…'bad' things", Taiga said. "Oh…", I said not wanting the topic to be discussed further. "Okay, let's try these spells out", Taiga said. "Wait what"? I asked. "You said that you wanted to know what those spells did", Taiga said giving me a look.

"I know I just…don't want…to try them out", I said nervously looking at the list of spells. Taiga sighed. "Come on Louise, it won't hurt to try", she said. I still didn't give in. She huffed and said, "Okay, here try this spell on me", and pointed with her wand at the imperius curse. "No", I said immediately. "Louise, come on", Taiga said with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"But didn't you say yourself that if you use anyone of the curses you'll end up in Azkaban"?! I said. "I'm not at Hogwarts now…am I"? Taiga asked me. I sighed. "Come on Louise", Taiga said. "Are you sure you won't get in trouble"? I asked her. "Positive", Taiga said. I took the list of spells from her with a shaky hand and took out my wand and pointed it at her. "Imperio"! I said. All of a sudden Taiga's eyes went cloudy and a blank look covered her face. "Taiga"? I asked. She didn't respond; instead she just stared at me blankly. "Taiga"?! I asked getting worried. I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, and she didn't even react to that. Oh no…oh no…I…did I…wait…Taiga said that _this spell literally puts you under a spell! _"Taiga…", I said still pointing my wand at her.

I lifted my wand up just a teeny bit and said, "Stand". Taiga stood. "Sit", I said pointing my wand down. Taiga sat. "Wow this is cool"! I said. Although I would have loved to experiment with the Imperius curse all evening, I didn't want Taiga to get into trouble so I took it off of her and she returned to her normal self. We tried some of the other spells afterwards, including Wingardium Leviosa and then finally started on our homework.

I tutored Taiga for her quiz tomorrow and made my way back to my room. I opened the door and saw a figure sitting hunched in the dark. I gasped and switched on the light to see Saito sitting on my bed. "Saito"? I said breathing heavily. He looked up at me. "You almost scared me to death"! I hissed at him as I shut the door. I set my book bag down and was about to go freshen up in my bathroom, but Saito stopped me. We looked at each other and then looked away. After a brief moment of awkward silence, we both said "I'm sorry", at the same time.

We looked at each other. "You first", Saito says. "I was scared…I was worried that I would lose my temper and then fire another curse at you…more…dreadful than the…killing curse…", I said. "Avada Kedavra"? Saito asked with a small laugh. I smiled. "Yes…Avada Kedavra". "Funny, it sounds just like abracadabra", Saito said. I stared at him, and then I laughed. Saito started laughing too. "Listen…I'm sorry about the whole Seista thing…I promise that I won't talk to her anymore", he said. I smiled sadly. No matter what promises you make Saito…you always end up breaking them.

"It's okay…I just have to learn to keep my temper under control whenever I see you two together", I said. Saito smiled and hugged me. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. All of a sudden the door burst open causing me to send Saito flying into my dresser table. "Louise"! Taiga said breathlessly. "What is it what's wrong"?! I asked trying to calm my thundering heart. "What was that for"?! Saito complained.

"Ryuuji's here"! she said excitedly. "Here"? I asked running to the window with Taiga and looked outside. Sure enough I saw a guy with dark navy blue hair smiling up with us. "I'm going to sneak him in during dinner", Taiga whispered. "Uh…okay"? I said. "He's waiting to go for a walk with me. Louise you and Saito should come too"! Taiga said and zoomed out of my room. "Ummmm", I looked at Saito, blushing. "I don't mind", Saito said rubbing his head. "Okay then, but it'll be cold", I said. I put on my coat, gloves, scarf and boots and Saito put on his own pair. Taiga was back and we both sneaked out to the entrance and met Ryuuji on the academy grounds.

Then the four of us went on a walk. But I had a feeling that someone…a certain someone was watching us. I turned around to look at the academy as Saito and Ryuuji introduced themselves to one another, and saw the curtain of my room swishing back in place…as if someone had caught me looking at them. Probably Seista…I thought as we started our walk. After all she had wanted to go on a walk with Saito in the first place…but I didn't really care that much. I held Saito's gloved hand and he smiled and blushed as he looked at me.

I smiled back and together, Saito, Ryuuji, Taiga and I walked into the brightly lit village.

* * *

Chapter 2 up!

Hope everyone is enjoying so far!

Just letting everyone know that i probably won't be updating as often but don't worry i will upload whenever i have the time xD

till then enjoy and keep reading and reviewing! I truly hope i'm keeping everyone in character Dx

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake ;P


	3. A romantic evening?

Chapter 3

**Louise**

We came back from our walk and stood out on the academy grounds for a while, chatting. Then Taiga decided to take Ryuuji inside and they sneaked into the academy. Saito and I watched them go; I decided that we should go in as well. "Come on Saito, dinner's already started. Let's go in", I said about to go inside the academy, but Saito grabbed my hand. "Not yet, I don't feel like going in yet", he said. "Why not"? I asked him with a slight frown. Saito pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms tight around me.

"Let's spend some time together first", Saito said. "Saito, not in public"! I struggled to get out of his grasp, but he took me by the hand and led me to a blue dragon that was sitting a little ways away from the academy. "Let's go for a little night time flight", Saito said winking at me. I looked back at the academy. "I don't know Saito what if someone sees us"? I asked him. Saito hoisted himself up onto the dragon and said, "its fine Louise, everyone is inside now; no one will know", extending his hand down to me. I sighed and took his hand, and he pulled me up behind him.

"Allright Ol' Blue take us up"! Saito patted the blue dragon on its neck and the dragon spread its wings. "Uh Saito…", I whimpered clutching at Saito's shirt from the back. "Relax Louise! It'll be fun, enjoy the ride"! Saito said as the dragon stood and then launched itself up into the air. "SAITOOOOOOOOO~"! I screamed as we took off. Icy wind gushed past me and blew my hair back as we flew through the air. I was clutching onto Saito for dear life until he said, "Louise…you can open your eyes now", I slowly lifted my head and opened my eyes to see the Tristain Magic academy from high above my spot in the sky. "Wow"! I breathed as I took in the bird's eye view of the academy.

"It's amazing isn't it? I mean how often have we come out after dark and take in everything that Tristain has to offer"? Saito asked me as we flew away from the magic academy. "Not that much", I said as I took in the view. We flew all over Tristain Halkeginia taking in everything that we couldn't take in during the day and so some amazing and wonderful sights. As we flew in between the clouds, I reached my hand up and ran it through the clouds as we passed.

The cloud felt soft and feathery; I had always wanted to do that. Some of the cloud remained on my hand but it flew off as we continued on. "Okay Ol' Blue, back to the academy", Saito said patting the dragon, and the dragon turned and began making its way back to the magic academy. I was a little reluctant for the ride to end and was enjoying my close proximity with Saito. We flew above the village taking in the bright coloured lights that were lit it up for the arrival of Christmas, making the ride seem romantic. "Saito this is wonderful…but…why are you doing all of this"? I asked him as he plucked a flower that hadn't withered up from the cold and handed it to me. "I wanted to apologize…I know how much you hate seeing me with Seista…yet I still end up hanging out with her…even though I know how much it hurts you", he said as he turned around to look at me.

"Do you finally understand…you stupid dog…", I whimpered and wrapped my arms around him from the back. Saito placed a hand on mine and said, "I really love you", making me blush. I closed my eyes as I rested my head on his back. "Saito…what exactly were you talking about with Seista at that time"? I asked him. Saito had suddenly gone rigid and he began to stutter. "Oh…um..n-nothing a-a-about you t-t-t-that's for sure", he said nervously. "Saito…", I said warningly. "I swear it wasn't about you", he said turning around to look at me. "And I would never lie to you", he said. "TELL…ME…THE…TRUTH", I growled. Saito sighed and looked away. "I'm so gonna get it", I heard him mutter. "I'm waiting…", I said. "Now don't get mad Louise, but…I was just making a joke about how flat-chested you were that—", "YOU WERE, WHAT"?! I growled pulling out my wand. "HEAR ME OUT! LOUISE WE ARE A THOUSAND FEET ABOVE GROUND"! he shouted.

"I DON'T CARE! HOW COULD YOU SAITO?! I THOUGHT YOU _LOVED_ ME"! I cried. "Louise, please here me out"! Saito said. "I can't believe I fell for this"! I said my tears spilling over. "Just hear me out"! Saito cried turning around in his spot to caress my face, but I pushed him away hard. "DON'T TOUCH ME"! I cried. I realized that I must have gone a bit too far when I pushed him, because the impact caused him to fall off the dragon! "SAITO"! I cried as I saw him falling through the clouds, screaming his head off. I had a sudden vision of the time when I had almost killed Saito back at the magic academy with the killing curse and shook my head. I couldn't let him die! "HANG ON SAITO"! I yelled. "DO I HAVE A CHOICE"?! Saito yelled back as he continued to fall.

"What do I do, What do I do"?! I whimpered wracking my brain for a spell that I could use. Then I remembered seeing a spell on the list that Taiga had brought with her from Hogwarts: _Arresto Momentum. _

We hadn't gotten the chance to try the spell out, but whatever it did I hoped that it stopped Saito from falling to his death. I couldn't see Saito anymore, but I could still hear him screaming. "Get me down low Ol' blue"! I said patting the dragon. Ol' blue lowered himself a little and I was able to catch a glimpse of Saito still falling, about to be flattened like a pancake. I pointed my wand at him and yelled, "ARRESTO MOMENTUM"!

Saito stopped screaming, and I heard a soft thump. My heart hammered hard in my chest as I looked through the thick clouds for any sign of him, but I couldn't see anything. "SAITO"! I cried. No response. "SAITOOOOO"! I cried tears flooding down my cheeks. "SAITO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! SAITO! ANSWER ME, please"! the last word came out choked. I was too high up to see or hear whether Saito was alive, I had to get lower. "Take me down Ol' Blue"! I said patting the dragon's neck. The dragon suddenly dipped downwards, and I held on for dear life as the wind rushed past me and blew my hair backwards. Suddenly we landed with a thump on a snow covered field, and I clambered off of him, and looked wildly around for Saito. "SAITO"! I cried cupping my hands around my mouth. I looked to my right and left but saw no sign of him. "SAITOOOO"! I cried again. The wind was picking up, and was blowing snow around me making it harder to see.

"SAITO PLEASE! ANSWER ME! PLEASE DO SOMETHING TO SHOW ME THAT YOU'RE NOT DEAD! SAITO! SAITO! SAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! I cried as the tears poured down my cheeks. I slumped to the ground and sobbed. I had done it…I had killed my familiar…there was no point in living now. I wrapped my arms around myself and cried the wind billowing around me. Ol' Blue came towards me and nudged me with his nose. "Not now", I said pushing him away. Ol' Blue nudged me again, and then gestured with his head towards the front. I looked up, and saw someone lying flat on their face in the snow. I stared in shock, and then scrambled to my feet and ran towards the figure. "SAITO"! it was him after all…he wasn't dead! I hadn't killed him! I turned him over and lifted his head onto my lap.

Saito slowly opened his eyes and looked wearily at me. "L-Louise"? he asked. "Where—", I pulled Saito up into a sitting position, and wrapped my arms tightly around him. "BAKA! DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN"! I cried. Saito unwrapped my arms from around him and glared at me. "What?! You're the one that caused this! I was knocked unconscious because of you—"! I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. "I was so scared…I was so scared…I thought you had died…", I whimpered as the snow blew around us. Saito wrapped his arms around me and shielded me from the wind and snow that was blowing. "I'll never leave you…and even if I do I'll find some way to get back to you", he said. I looked up at him through watery eyes and said, "Promise"? "I promise", he said. I buried my face in his chest again, but Saito tilted my face up and we kissed tenderly.

"So…", he said as we broke the kiss. "Don't you think we should be heading back"? he asked me. "Right", I said. We climbed back up on Ol' Blue and shared another kiss as we took off back towards the magic academy.

It was dark as we arrived back at the magic academy, but it was still brightly lit. Ol' Blue flew off to find a place to sleep and Saito and I went inside the academy, and snuck into my room. Once we were inside, Saito sighed and pulled off his hat. "Glad that's over", he said. I turned on the lights and gasped as the light revealed Taiga and Ryuuji smiling at us, from their place on my bed. "Just where exactly did you two love birds fly off to"? Taiga asked me teasingly. "Oh…um…no-where", I said quickly. "So where did you go then"? Ryuuji asked Saito. "We…just went for a ride over Tristain and ended up getting caught up in a storm", Saito replied. "I see", Ryuuji shot a look at Taiga and they both snickered. "What's so funny"? I asked crossing my arms. "Nothing, nothing! We just thought…you two went for a ride to spend some time together", Ryuuji said.

"And that's exactly what we did", Saito said and I felt myself blush. "Now do you mind leaving please"? Saito asked. Taiga and Ryuuji stared blankly back at us. "Why"? they asked. "Saito and I have to get to dinner and besides we need to change out of our winter wear", I said. "Dinner's over, but we saved you some", Ryuuji said pointing to two platters piled high with food on my dresser table. Saito and I looked at the food and then at them. "Come on, let's have a snow ball fight"! Taiga said jumping off of my bed and pulling Ryuuji up as well. "Um, no that's okay, you go on ahead", I said. "Come on Louise! It'll be fun"! Taiga said. "It's too dark outside, besides we might get into trouble", Saito said. "Saito's right, in a way", Ryuuji said. "Oh you guys are all a bunch of party poopers", Taiga said crossing her arms. "A little snow ball fight won't hurt", Saito says as he turns to me. I sighed and said, "Okay, let's go", "Yay"! Taiga said clapping her hands.

The four of us went out again into the academy grounds, and had a snowball fight. We did boys vs. girls and so far, we were winning. But I had that feeling again…the feeling that we were being watched. I turn and look at my window and see the curtain being shifted back into place again. Was I right…or wrong to assume that it was Seista? As I pondered on this, as snowball sent by Ryuuji hit me in my face. "HEY"! I growled and threw a snowball at him that he dodged. "Come on Louise, focus"! Taiga yelped beside me. I nodded and focused hard on the snowball fight but I couldn't get my mind off of one thing…who was watching us? And…was it really Seista?

* * *

Chapter 3 up!

Sorry it took so long, but i was working on my other fanfic Monster High or Reardon High

I hope you all enjoy reading


	4. Louise's double dilemmas

Chapter 4

**Louise**

I woke up and noticed that Saito wasn't anywhere in my room. I got out of bed and walked towards my window and looked outside to see Saito and Ryuuji talking to each other. Ryuuji was holding Derf while Saito showed him how to hold the sword properly. People were already up and about and it was only 8:00 in the morning.

I yawned and walked back to my bed, wanting to sleep some more. My first class wasn't until 9:00 a.m but, I guess by the time I got freshened up, changed into my uniform, and have breakfast it would take up too much time. So I freshened up in the bathroom, changed and then made my way to the hall for breakfast.

As I made my way to the hall, I saw Taiga eating a plate of pancakes and was reading over the notes that I had made for her for her quiz. She smiled at me as I approached, and then went back to looking at the notes. "Good morning", I said as I plated some waffles for myself and sat down on the seat across from her. "Good morning", she answered back as she took another bite of her pancakes. "Are you ready"? I asked her as I took a bite of my waffles.

She sighed and said, "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be", as she scrutinized the notes again. "Don't worry you'll do fine, I had that quiz already and it was a piece of cake", I said as I took another bite of my waffles. "That's easy for you to say, you've been here longer than me…I suck at magic how am I going to do this"? she wailed as she slumped onto the table. "I told you didn't I? I'm the academy's zero around here. Anything that you can do has to be better than what I can do", I told her. Taiga didn't look convinced. She looked up from the table and served herself some more pancakes as the chef came and placed a tray full of them on the table.

"Want me to quiz you"? I asked her. She didn't respond but she shook her head 'no', and coated her pancakes in syrup. "That's a bit much", I said taking the syrup bottle and covering my waffles not realizing what I was doing. "Speak for yourself", she said gesturing to my waffles, and we both laughed. After a while, Ryuuji and Saito joined us at the breakfast table. When it was nearing 8:30 a.m, Taiga and I excused ourselves and made our way to Taiga's class. Saito and Ryuuji both wished her good luck as we left the table. Taiga recited what she had memorized from the notes as we made our way to her class.

When we reached her class, she stood outside nervously watching her classmates go in. "You'll be fine, Taiga", I said putting my hand on her shoulder. Taiga nodded nervously and then smiled. "Thanks for tutoring me", she said showing me the notes. "No problem, good luck", I said and she waved and went into her class. I made my way to my class right after when I saw something that made me stop in my tracks. The headmaster was standing outside of my room and was talking to someone else. Then, they both opened the door to my room and went inside. "What is the headmaster doing…in my room"? I asked myself. I slowly sneaked towards my room and saw the headmaster looking around my room as if they were searching for something. It was at that time that I remembered that I had left the list of spells that Taiga had given me on my dresser table.

Is that what they were looking for? The Headmaster and the other person, whom I didn't recognize, continued looking around my room. What are they looking for? I wondered. All of a sudden the headmaster turned to look at my dresser table, and my heart jumped into my throat. He walked slowly towards the dresser table, but shook his head and turned away. I breathed a sigh of relief, and then let out a small gasp as they began to make their way towards me. I quickly ran and hid behind a suit of armor and then watched as the headmaster and the other person left my room, and walked down the hall without closing the door to my room.

I went to my room and walked inside. What had they been so intently looking for over here? And what was the reason to do this so privately without even asking me first? I walked over to my dresser table and looked at the list of spells that Taiga had given me and picked up the piece of parchment. Was this what they were looking for? I stood lost in thought wondering what they could possibly be looking for and who that other person was that the headmaster was with, when the first late bell rang making me jump. I quickly folded up the parchment with the spells on it and pocketed it. Then I ran out of my room, and shut the door behind me.

I looked right and left down the hall to see whether the headmaster or the other person had seen me, but the coast was clear. I made my way to my classroom, and arrived there just as soon as the second bell rang. As I sat in my desk, I couldn't help but wonder what it was that the headmaster came looking for in my room…I wasn't hiding anything…and I attended all of my classes…well…almost all of my classes…and I turned in all of my assignments and homework…well…most of the time…but… I shook my head. Something about the way that the headmaster was searching in my room with a sense of urgency, made me uneasy…as if he was desperately trying to find something…but what?

And…could…he possibly be the one…who has been watching, Taiga, Saito, Ryuuji and I? No…there's no way…but…what if it was him? And if it really was him, then why is he spying on us? Did he know…that…I was using 'curses', in the academy? My hand instinctively moved to my skirt pocket where Taiga's list of spells was. I took out the folded piece of parchment and immediately my eyes moved down the list until I landed on the three unforgivable curses: The Imperius curse, the Cruciatus curse, and the last one…Avada Kedavra…I shuddered as the memory of when I had used that curse on Saito came back to me.

I quickly pocketed the list of spells as my teacher came into the class. "Good morning students", Mr. Emberstone said. "Good morning Mr. Emberstone", the class chorused back. "Today we will start off by looking at magical instruments that were used way back then before you were even born like detonators, the pensieve and the ever popular Remembrall", he said as he picked up a piece of chalk. "Take out your notebooks, and copy down these notes", he said and at once all the students in the class took out their books and copied down what Mr. Emberstone wrote on the board.

I copied down the notes that Mr. Emberstone was writing on the board, but I couldn't concentrate. What was the headmaster looking for? And was it in my room? Who was that person that was with him? Was the headmaster the one who was spying on me? And did this entire thing to do with the list of spells that Taiga brought with her from Hogwarts? Something was definitely up…

After class I walked to my room to see whether the headmaster was back, but he wasn't. I opened the door to my room thinking that he was there inside, but only saw Saito polishing up Derf. He looked up when I came in and smiled, but I didn't walk inside. Instead I shut the door on his confused face, and walked down the hall to my locker. I put my books in my locker and took out the ones that I will need for my next class, and saw Taiga running down the hall towards me. "Louise"! she said breathlessly as she came up to me. "What's up"? I asked distractedly. My mind was still on my headmaster. "I have exciting news"! she said. "You aced your quiz"? I asked her as I sorted through some books and papers. She waved her hand and said, "I'll talk about the quiz later. Okay, brace yourself", she said as if she was going to be giving an announcement that could change my life or something.

"I signed us up to sing the lead song at the Christmas festival"! she squealed. I dropped my books and wand as I gaped at her. "YOU WHAT"?! I yelped. "I know! I can't believe it either"! Taiga said. "Taiga, I can't sing"! I said as I bent down to pick up my books. "Don't give me that nonsense", Taiga said waving her wand. My books and papers along with my wand flew right into my hands. "You're going to sing with me and that's final! Besides, you have a wonderful voice", she said. I sighed as I shut my locker door. "Come on it'll be fun! She said as we walked down the hall. "We'll start practicing the song tonight after our classes are done for the day", Taiga says. "I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole academy", I said as I sighed.

"Don't worry! I'll be there, besides the song is really easy!" she said as she handed me the lyrics. I take the sheet from her and look at it, but stop when we pass by the headmaster. He stares at us coldly, and Taiga's list of spells in my pocket suddenly felt heavy…as if it weighed a thousand pounds. "What's up with him…"? Taiga asked me. I didn't reply but I could feel the headmaster's prying eyes on us as we walked away from him.

What is it…what is it that he's looking for…? And how am I involved in it…?

* * *

Chapter 4 up.

Sorry if Taiga is starting to sound OOC but i'll fix her up in the coming chapters :P

R&R!


	5. The plan

Chapter 5

**Louise**

I sat sleepily in my class the next morning. I couldn't sleep because my mind was on my headmaster and what he was looking for with such urgency that he broke into my room to look for it. I took out the list of spells that Taiga had given me and stared at the list of spells. Was it really because of this?

I kept staring at the list and didn't realize that the teacher had come in and had already started class. Should I go and ask the headmaster myself what he's looking for? But then he would know that I saw him go into my room...I thought as I continued to look at the spells. If only I knew what this was all about I sighed. I continued to look at the list of spells again, until it was snatched out of my hands. I looked up shocked at my teacher who was frowning down at me. "Miss Valliere, I called on you 5 times already, where are you lost"? he asked me.

"Uh…", I said looking at the list of spells in his hand. "Obviously what's written on this piece of paper is more important than what I have to say now is it"? he asked me. "N-No sir", I said. "It's just a piece of paper, I'll throw it out", I said reaching for it, but he held it out of my reach. "I want to see what you find so interesting about this piece of paper", Mr. Emeberstone said and then looked at the list of spells. I held my breath as he arched an eye-brow. Mr. Emberstone turned the paper to look at the back and then turned it back to the front and glared at me. "Is this some sort of joke? Or did you perform some sort of magical act to make whatever was on this paper disappear"? he asked me as he showed me the paper.

I stared in shock at the list; it was completely blank…it was as if all the spells that were written on the lists had somehow disappeared. Mr. Emberstone handed the paper back to me and said, "No more goofing off Miss Valliere, I suggest you pay attention", and stalked off to the front of the room. I looked at the list of spells in amazement as the spells slowly wrote themselves back on the sheet. I blinked; I even rubbed my eyes to see if I was seeing things, but the spells were back there on the sheet…as if they had never disappeared in the first place. Something weird is going on here…I think to myself.

I put Taiga's list of spells away and copy down the notes that Mr. Emberstone was writing on the board…but I had a hard time concentrating

OOO

"This is ridiculous! I thought we learned magic here"! Taiga complained as she slammed a stack of textbooks onto the table during lunch. Taiga and I had met up after our second class had finished for the afternoon, and went to lunch together. I hadn't had a chance to ask her about the strange thing that happened with the list of spells that she had gotten with her from Hogwarts. "Taiga, you know that once you get homework you should get started on it and not put it off; it'll start to pile up", I said patting the textbooks that she had set on the table. She sighed. "I know but…I thought that we would be practicing magic…not doing useless stuff like this"! she said throwing open the first book on the stack. "Didn't you do things like this back at Hogwarts"? I asked her.

"Yeah…", she said trailing off. "So? Isn't this similar to what you've been doing at Hogwarts then"? I asked her as I grabbed some freshly baked croissants. "But at Hogwarts it was so much more…I don't know…interactive or something…like you actually had direct encounter with magic while you were doing your homework or assignment. Over here we just have these textbooks", Taiga said snapping the textbook shut. "Come on Taiga, at least start with something", I said as Taiga grabbed a plate and served herself some spaghetti. I grabbed some of her textbooks and opened them. Taiga leaned over my shoulder as I scanned the amount of questions she had to do, and it wasn't pretty.

"Taiga…have you done any of your homework since you came here"? I asked her. Taiga sheepishly looked at me. "No wonder you're behind! Come on let's start some questions now, I'll help you out". "No Louise, it's hopeless. I'm never going to finish all of this in time...I never should have transferred here from Hogwarts…", she sighed as she took a bite of her spaghetti. "If only I didn't suck at magic", she said. I felt kind of bad for her so I decided to help her out. "Taiga…how about this…I help you do your homework and you teach me some of those spells from Hogwarts", I said. "How is that going to help me get better at magic"? she asked frowning at me. "Well, when you teach me those spells and tricks you will get better at magic in the process", I said smiling at her.

Taiga was silent for a moment as she took all of this in, then she turned to me and nodded. "Deal", she said with a smile. I held out my hand and she shook it with hers. "Okay, so let's get started on this first", I said opening the first textbook. Taiga opened her notebook, and together we worked on answering each of the questions. Later on we were joined by Ryuuji and Saito who ate lunch with us. "Guess what Ryuuji, Louise is going to help me with my homework, and in exchange I teach her the magical spells from Hogwarts", Taiga said as she finished up her spaghetti. Ryuuji stopped with a croissant half way towards his mouth. "Really? And how will that benefit you, you're not good at magic yourself", he said. "And Louise, do you really think you can help out Taiga, you're kind of…you know…well you _are_ the academy's "zero", he says chuckling.

"What do you mean by 'zero'"? Ryuuji asked Saito. "Oh it means that she can't do magic properly like she can't do a magic spell correctly", he answered. "Oh…just like you Taiga", Ryuuji said with a laugh. Both Saito and Ryuuji started laughing really hard.

"You know Louise…what was that spell that you said that you use on Saito sometimes"? Taiga said taking out her wand. "Oh…the 'explosion spell', … it's a classic", I said as I took out my own wand. Saito stopped laughing as soon as he saw me pointing my wand at him. "Uh oh…we should run…", Saito said standing up. "What? Why? What's wrong"? Ryuuji asked him. "No time to explain, RUN"! Saito grabbed Ryuuji's arm and pulled him out of the academy and onto the academy grounds. Taiga and I were hot on their heels.

"I swear I didn't mean it Louise"! Saito yelped. "Is she always that vicious?! AGH NO TAIGA YOU DON'T SUCK AT MAGIC YOU ROCK"! Ryuuji yelled.

Taiga and I pointed our wands at them and yelled, "EXPLOSION"! sending Saito and Ryuuji flying and screaming across the academy grounds. "That'll make them think twice before messing with us again", I said crossing my arms across my chest. "You said it", Taiga said.

Together we walked back into the academy to get ready for our evening classes. As I walked into my third class I realized that I had forgotten to ask Taiga about the list of spells that she had brought with her from Hogwarts. "How could I have forgotten?! We mentioned the list so many times", I sighed as I slumped into my desk. I dug out the list of spells from my pocket and looked at each of the spells again.

Could what the headmaster really be looking for…have something to do with this? Or was I wrong?

* * *

Chapter 5 up :)


	6. The Room of Desire

Chapter 6

**Taiga**

"So first we need to find someplace to practice in", I said to Louise one morning at the breakfast table. "What's wrong with practicing in one of our rooms"? Louise asked me. "They're good for doing homework and all, but I meant for doing magic", I said showing her my wand. "Oh right...but still what's wrong with practicing in one of our rooms"? she asked. "Oh Louise…", I shook my head. "Our rooms are too small. There's not enough space to move around and we're going to need room to move around and cast spells", I said. "True…there's that", Louise said.

There was a sudden sound of laughter and girlish giggling. Louise and I both looked up to see Ryuuji and Saito talking with big busted girls…including some maid. "Why not have the dogs do it"? I asked Louise. "It's a good idea…but I doubt that they would be able to find one that would be useful to us", Louise said glaring at the maid and at Saito. "That's true…we should look for one ourselves", I said and stood up. "Come on Louise", I said. Louise tore her eyes away from Saito, Ryuuji and the girls. We both walked away from the great hall and into the hallway. "So where should we look first"? I asked. "I'm…not sure…I guess if we keep walking around the halls, we may be able to find some room that's big enough for us to practice magic in", Louise answered back. "Hm…I guess we'll never know unless we find out for ourselves", I said back.

So Louise and I walked down the hall in search of empty rooms or classrooms that were big enough to be able to practice magic in, but we kept coming up empty. "Maybe we should ask someone"? I asked. "I'm…not so sure about that…if we tell them that we're looking for a place to do magic, they would probably say to do it outside on the academy grounds…but people will be around too and they could get hit by our spells", Louise replied. "That…is true…we need to find a place that is secluded enough so that people won't get hurt while we're practicing…and is totally invisible to other people so they won't know what we're doing", I said.

"But where can we find a room like that? We've looked absolutely everywhere", Louise said. "I guess we'll just have to keep on looking. If we really don't end up finding a room in the end then…", "Then"? Louise asked me. "Then the deal's off", I said with a sigh. "I'll just end up failing all of my classes and you'll never get to know the magic of Hogwarts", I said dejectedly. "We can't give up yet…we just have to keep looking", Louise said. "What's the point Louise? It's hopeless we've looked everywhere", I said. "So we're just giving up"? Louise said stopping abruptly in the middle of the hall.

"I'm not implying that—", "Then what are you implying Taiga? Do you really want to fail all your classes? Don't you want to get better at magic"? Louise asked me. I took in what Louise had just said, and nodded silently. "But we can't even find a simple place to practice magic in", I wailed. "We still have our rooms", Louise said. "It's our only other option if we can't find a place to practice magic", she said. I was about to answer when I heard a crackling sound. "Do you…hear that"? I asked Louise. "Yeah…it sounds as if…", Louise and I both turned to look at the wall that we were near. It started crackling and crumbling, dropping off parts of the wall to reveal a door.

Louise and I exchanged a glance before walking towards it. "That's…so weird…you see this right"? I asked reaching out to touch the door. "Yeah…it just…popped out of no-where", Louise said as she too reached out and touched the door. Louise and I both looked down the hall, to see whether anyone had noticed, but people just walked by and didn't notice the door that was at the end of the hall. I slowly turned the handle on the door, and opened it. Louise and I walked inside what looked like a grand ball room. It was really spacious, and it could have fit at least half of the magic academy inside it. "What on earth is this place"? Louise said. It was the same thing that was on my mind. What exactly is this place? And why could only Louise and I see it?

I turned to Louise as she continued to look around the room and said, "Do you want to do some research about this first"? Louise looked taken aback at what I had said. "You? Research? Really Taiga are you feeling okay? You haven't done any of your homework and you're talking about doing 'research'"? Louise asked me. "Don't you start, come on", I said and we both walked outside back into the hall, and watched the door disappear into the wall. It was back to normal, and it looked as if nothing had appeared out of it in the first place. "Come on, let's go to my room", I said, and together Louise and I ran to my room.

We spent the next hour looking through books to find anything about the room that we had just encountered, and so far we were coming up with nothing; until Louise spoke up. "I think I found it! It's called the Room of Desire", she said showing me the book. I looked at the book as she read aloud from it. "It says here that the room reveals itself to those that are in great need of it", Louise said. "Could that just be a coincidence"? she asked me. "I'm not sure…but if it is a coincidence it's a really great one", I said as I continued to look through the chapter about the room. "Taiga, what if we won't be able to find it again"? Louise asked me. "We'll be able to find it again; it says here that the room reveals itself to those that need it the most. All we have to do is take the same path we took and think about a room that we need to practice magic, and then it will reveal itself to us", I said as I snapped the book shut.

"Let's go see", Louise said, and together we walked back down the hall and took the same path that we had taken when we came up to the wall. Louise and I stared hard at the wall and thought about practicing magic in a room that was just right for the occasion. But nothing happened as Louise and I continued to stare at the wall. "It's not working", Louise said. "It should work…", I thought as I concentrated hard. "Wait. I think I remember the book saying that you had to close your eyes or something and walk by it…and then it will reveal itself to you or something", I said. "Okay…let's try that then", Louise said but she sounded unconvinced.

Together, Louise and I closed our eyes, and walked slowly down the hall in front of the wall. At first we didn't hear anything. But after a second, we heard the familiar crackling and crumbling and the door revealed itself to us again. Louise and I smiled happily at each other, and looked up at the ceiling of the Room of Desire as we took in the room once again. "It's hard to imagine that a room like this exists in the academy", Louise said. "You mean, you've never come across this room before"? I asked her. "Nope. I've been here for so long, and I've never seen this door open up to me before", Louise said as she continued to look around the room.

"Well, I guess one good thing came out of this", I said as I looked around the room as well. "And that is"? Louise asked me. "We finally have a place where we can practice magic", I said. Louise smiled. "That's for sure", she said.

"Well then, are you ready for your first magic lesson Louise"? I asked her.

Louise took out her wand and held it high in the air. "I'm ready", she said.

I smiled at her arching an eyebrow, and Louise laughed as she lowered her wand. "We'll meet back here first thing after classes are done for the day", Taiga said. "Do you still have that list of spells"? I asked her. "Yup", Louise dug them out of her skirt pockets. "And I've been meaning to ask you something about them. You see when—", All of a sudden, the late bell rings for first class. "Oh we've got to get to class! You can ask me later Louise okay"? I told her as I ran out the door of the room. "But, Taiga"! I heard Louise call.

"Later"! I yelled back as I ran into my room to grab my things.

**Louise**

I watched as Taiga ran out of her room with her books and bags in her hands, and go to her classroom. I've never seen her so excited to go to class before…I'm guessing it was because we found the Room of Desire. I stepped out of the room, and watched as the door shrank back into the wall and reassembled itself. I looked at the list of spells and sighed. I would surely have to ask her during my first magic lesson about why the list turned blank when my teacher looked at it.

I'm not sure whether the answer was obvious, but I wanted to find out from Taiga herself. I went to my room and grabbed my things and then arrived at my class, a minute late. I sat in my class, excited for the day to be over so that I could practice these with Taiga I thought to myself as I looked at the list again.

I pocketed it, and then tuned in to the lecture when the class began.

Little did I know, that the headmaster had seen Taiga and I come out of the Room of Desire.

* * *

Oooh things are getting interesting! ;)

What will happen once Louise's magic lessons begin? Will the headmaster be on to them even more now?

Chapter 6 up! Keep reading to find out :)

C.C.C (Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake)


	7. Hogwarts Magic Lesson1: Expelliarmus

Chapter 7

**Louise**

After classes were done for the day, Taiga and I met up in my room and from there we went to the Room of Desire. We stood in front of the wall that revealed the entrance to the room, and were about to walk by it, when Saito called out to us. "Hey, what are you two doing there"? he asked as he came near to us with Ryuuji. Taiga and I smirked at each other and then at them. "You'll see", Taiga said. We both walked down the hall near the wall, and thought hard about a place to practice magic. All of a sudden we heard the familiar crackling and crumbling that we had heard before when we had first found the room, and Taiga and I opened our eyes to see the door to the Room of Desire.

We turned around to see shocked looks on Ryuuji and Saito's faces. "Care to join us"? I asked. "Um…", Ryuuji exchanged a glance with Saito. "Um…sure", Saito said. Taiga pulled open the door, and together the three of us went inside. "Whoa…", Saito and Ryuuji both said in awe. "Fascinating isn't it? And it's all ours", Taiga said. "So…what exactly are you going to do here"? Saito asked as the doors slowly closed behind us. "Why don't you take a seat and watch"? I asked them pointing to a chair with my wand. Saito and Ryuuji shrugged and then went and sat on the bench.

"Okay Louise, so your first lesson is to learn how to disarm", Taiga said as she took out her wand. "Do you have that list of spells"? she asked me. "Yes and I've been meaning to ask you something about them". I said as I took them out of my skirt pocket. Taiga waved her hand as if she was swatting away a fly. "Later! Right now we have to practice! Which reminds me we also have to practice the song for the winter break festival", Taiga said as she took the list from me. "But this question will take no time at all"! I protested. I had forgotten about the winter festival. "Later, come on Louise. Don't you want to learn these spells"? she asked me.

I sighed. It was no use arguing with Taiga. I handed her the list of spells and she happily took them from me. "Okay, so your first lesson is learning the spell _Expelliarmus_", she said pointing to the spell on the list. "It's a simple disarming spell", Taiga said as she walked a little bit away from me so that we were at least a distance apart. "Okay, wands at the ready", Taiga said brandishing her wand at me as I did the same. "On the count of three, we disarm each other", she said. "Ready"? I nodded, my palm sweaty. "One…Two…Three", "_EXPELLIARMUS_"! Taiga and I both fired a blast of red light from our wands at each other, and we both ended up being knocked backwards.

"LOUISE"! Saito ran up to me as Ryuuji ran up to Taiga. "Are you okay"? Saito asked me as he helped me up. "Urgh…I'm fine…", I said as I stood up. "Nice, good job"! Taiga said as she was helped up by Ryuuji. "Let's try it again", she said as Saito and Ryuuji returned to their place on the bench. "Okay…ready"? she asked. I nodded. "On the count of three…one…two—", "_EXPELLIARMUS_"! I yelled and fired a blast of red light from my wand at Taiga. I knew I had fired the spell before she had finished counting, but I was eager to try out the spell. Taiga's wand flew from her hand, and flew into my hand. Taiga was all smiles. "You're getting the hang of it! Now, let's see whether you can do it against someone else", Taiga said as she cast a side glance at Ryuuji.

Ryuuji immediately hid behind Saito. "Uh…no thanks…I don't feel like practicing magic today", Ryuuji said. "Wait a minute, Ryuuji you also have magic powers"? I asked him incredulously. "Not really…well…sort of…", Taiga walked over to him and pulled out what looked like a an amulet that was hanging around his neck. "This is a very powerful magical amulet, and it allows the holder to have magical powers", Taiga said as she dropped it on the front of Ryuuji's shirt. **(A/N: I know nothing like that exists in Harry Potter but it's a fanfiction so just bear with me). **"That's so cool", I said as I walked over to Ryuuji and looked at the amulet.

"And…", Taiga said fishing around in her skirt pocket. "I have one for you too Saito. I kept it in case Ryuuji lost his", she said rolling her eyes in Ryuuji's direction. "Why would I lose something as important as this? You don't think I'm capable enough"? Ryuuji asked as he frowned at her. "Nope", she said as she put the extra amulet around Saito's neck. "There", she said and stepped back. Ryuuji frowned and crossed his arms. "Wow. Thanks, Taiga", Saito said as he looked at the amulet.

"Okay Ryuuji, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself", she pulled Ryuuji into the centre where I was standing and then handed him her wand. "Louise, your next opponent will be Ryuuji", she said with a huge smile. "Um…okay…", I said a bit uncertainly. "Don't worry Louise, you can do it", she said and went over to sit beside Saito. "Wands up", Taiga called. Ryuuji and I held up our wands in our right hands. "Walk away from each other", she said and Ryuuji and I walked away from each other in the room until we were at least a distance apart. "Ready? On the count of three…", Taiga called. I focused all of my energy into my wand arm, and stared hard at Ryuuji. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you", Ryuuji said. "You can do it Louise"! Saito cheered from the bench. "ONE…", Taiga called. My hands were beginning to sweat, and I was beginning to lose focus. "TWO", I concentrated hard on the magical energy that was flowing inside me. "THREE"! "_EXPELLIARMUS_"! Ryuuji and I both threw our wand arms forward, a blast of red light emitting from them.

I thought I had done it, but to my dismay, my own wand flew out of my hand and into Ryuuji's. "It's hopeless", I said as Ryuuji handed me my wand. "It's not hopeless, you were able to do it before", Taiga said as she hopped off the bench. "You just weren't concentrating enough. When you were faced with a new opponent instead of me, you ended up getting nervous", Taiga said as she took her wand from Ryuuji. "It just takes practice", she said as she walked up to me and gave me a smile. I smiled back weakly at her, and then sighed. "Okay, your next opponent will be Saito", "TAIGA"! I wailed. "You'll never get better if you don't practice with more than one person Louise", she said as she walked away from me and handed Saito her wand. Ryuuji and Taiga sat on the bench as Saito walked up to me. "I think you're doing great", he whispered to me as we stood in the centre. I blushed a bit. "Concentrate Louise"! Taiga said from her spot on the bench.

"Right…", I muttered. "I'll go easy on you", Saito said. Saito and I held our wands up in front of our faces in the center as Taiga instructed, and then walked away from each other. "On the count of three", Taiga said. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly and steadily. "ONE", Taiga called. I focused all of my energy, including my magical energy into my wand arm. "TWO", I slowly opened my eyes and stared hard at Saito. I was ready. "THREE"! "_EXPELLIARMUS_"! Blasts of red light shot from our wands, and Taiga's wand that Saito was holding flew from his hand into mine. Saito looked completely taken aback. "Yay! I did it"! I squealed. "I knew you could do it Louise! You just needed to concentrate"! Taiga said as she ran up to me and gave me a hug. Saito came up to me and smiled. "I knew you could do it", he said. "Ready for another round"? Taiga asked me as Saito returned to the bench. "You bet", I said as I handed Taiga back her wand.

The evening went on, and Taiga, Saito, Ryuuji and I all practiced until snow began blanketing the academy grounds and the sun began to set. "Now remember Louise", Taiga said as we finished up our last round of practicing the disarming spell. "You aren't allowed to use these spells unless they're absolutely necessary…you can't use them for revenge either", she said as she handed back to me the list of spells. "I got it", I said. I was feeling so overly excited now that I had mastered the disarming spell…I felt a newfound energy flowing through me and I was feeling great. "Now you said you had something to ask me"? Taiga said as she pocketed her wand. Ryuuji and Saito stood up from the bench and walked towards the exit of the Room of Desire. "Yeah um…about the list of spells", I said taking them out of my pocket.

"See one day in class I was looking over these spells, and then all of a sudden my teacher takes the list away from me", I said. "Uh huh", Taiga said as we began to walk towards the exit of the room. "And when my teacher looked at the list, it went blank apparently", I said as I pocketed my own wand along with the list of spells. "Oh…that", Taiga said. "Do you know why that happened"? I asked her. "Oh sure I do", she said. I stared at her. "Um…are you going to tell me"? I asked her uncertainly. "It's a secret", she whispered. I frowned slightly at her. "What sort of secret"? I asked. "A magical secret", she said with a wink. She put a finger to her lips and said, "Shhhh", I was confused, and I think my confusion must have shown on my face because she said, "You'll find out when the time is right", she said.

I pondered over what that could possibly mean, when Taiga and I had reached the exit to the room. "Listen", Ryuuji said. "There are a lot of people out there…I think it's dinner time", Saito said as he put his ear on the door. "I guess we'll just have to wait until everyone leaves", Taiga said as she too put her ear on the door. "But remember last time we found the entrance Taiga? No one noticed it…it was as if it was invisible to them or something", I said. "Hm…you're right", Taiga muttered. "So what do we do"? Ryuuji asked. "This", she said and pulled open the door to the Room of Desire. People milled by in the hallways on their way to the great hall for dinner and took no notice of the door to the entrance of the Room of Desire. Saito, Ryuuji, Taiga and I walked slowly out of the room of desire, and watched as the door melted away into the wall.

"Well, that was easy. Come on Ryuuji", Taiga said as she pulled Ryuuji down the hall. Saito and I watched them go. "What a day eh Louise"? Saito asked me. I nodded. "Yeah…", I said trailing off. I couldn't help but wonder what Taiga meant when I asked her about the list of spells…how could it be a magical secret? And when would the time come that I would know? "Are you okay"? Saito asked me. I shook my head and smiled at Saito. "Yeah…I've…never been better", I said. "Are you two love birds coming or what"? Taiga called from half-way down the hall. "Coming"! I called. I grabbed Saito's hand and ran down the hall after Taiga and Ryuuji.

"Okay, so tomorrow Louise we are going to be learning the '_Stupefy_', spell. It's a spell that stimulates a blow—knocking your enemies unconscious or just simply hitting them with force", she said as we walked down the hall to the great hall. "I see, sounds interesting", "And these two guinea pigs are going to practice with us", Taiga said as she pulled on Saito and Ryuuji's cheeks. They both groaned and Taiga and I laughed.

We made our way into the great hall for dinner, oblivious to the fact that we were being watched.

* * *

Chapter 7 up!

Keep reading i hope this crossover is good as the other familiar of zero and torodora crossovers out there! x)

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	8. Hogwarts Magic Lesson2: Stupefy

Chapter 8

**Louise**

The next morning in class, I practiced the disarming spell a few times. I knew we weren't allowed to do magic inside the classroom unless it is required by the instructor, but I wanted to perfect the spell so that when I had my second magic lesson, I would be able to show Taiga how much I improved. I sound like such a child. Unfortunately for me my teacher noticed and said, "Wand away please Miss. Valliere", as he read aloud from one of the textbooks.

"Just one more try", I muttered to myself and whispered, "_Expelliarmus_"! and gasped when I saw what happened next. I hadn't realized that I was pointing my wand at my teacher, and the spell knocked off his wig that he was wearing! My teacher didn't notice, but a few people did and they began to snicker. The teacher glared at them, and they quickly looked back down into their books, but they were having a hard time keeping still and silent as they giggled.

Pretty soon, half of the class was laughing. "I don't see what's so funny", my teacher finally said as he glared at the class. "Tell me really what's so funny about the history of when the first magic wand was created"? he asked. The class stayed silent, and stared back at him. "Well? Would anyone like to tell me"? he said. The class still remained silent…meanwhile I on the other hand was trying to get his wig back onto his head without him noticing. "Nothing, right"? Mr. Edmonds asked the class. The class shook their heads 'no'.

"Okay…the levitation spell…_'Wingardium Leviosa'_", I whispered as I pointed my wand at my teacher's wig that was on the floor. I slowly used my wand to lift the wig up and I smiled inwardly when the wig slowly began to lift itself up off the ground. "Okay…just a little bit more…", I said as I tried to lift my wand to lift the wig up even higher without my teacher noticing. "Now then, where was I", Mr. Edmonds turned back to the book. By now the entire class was watching me trying to get the wig onto Mr. Edmonds head…and no one was listening to his lecture. People were giggling again and smirking at each other. Mr. Edmonds began walking back and forth in front of the classroom, blocking my view from the wig. "Augh, this is hopeless", I hissed to myself. "there has GOT to be another way"! I muttered to myself. But I was unable to think of any other spell to use…so I kept trying with _Wingardium Leviosa. _

"Miss. Valliere, wand away PLEASE", Mr. Edmonds glared at me. "Um…Yes sir", I quickly put my wand on my lap and Mr. Edmond's wig fell back onto the floor with a soft thump. The class was finding it hard to hold in their laughter. Mr. Edmonds continued to read aloud from the textbook, and I was getting desperate. How would I get the wig back onto his head without him noticing?! All of a sudden one of my classmates, Kylie raised her hand. I stared at her, my heart thumping in my chest. Would she tell Mr. Edmonds what I did?

"Yes"? Mr. Edmonds said looking irritated at being interrupted for the second time that day. "May I go to the restroom please"? she asked him and I breathed a small sigh of relief. He sighed. "Go ahead…but make it quick", he said. Kylie nodded, stood up and walked to the front of the room. Mr. Edmonds resumed his reading, and as soon as Kylie opened the door, the soft wind that blew in when she opened it flew the wig right in the direction of Mr. Edmonds! Great…now what?! I thought. At that very moment, Kylie waltzed right back in, making the wig fly a bit further away from Mr. Edmonds. I sighed in relief. But I still had to figure out a way to get the wig back onto Mr. Edmond's head!

"I thought you had to go to the restroom…why are you back in one second"? Mr. Edmonds asked her. Kylie got a disgusted look on her face. "Why do you want to know"? she asked in a grossed out voice. People began to laugh, and for Mr. Edmonds that just about did it. "All right that's it...", he slammed the book shut, and turned around to walk to his desk and then slammed the book down on it. Kylie scurried back to her seat. "WHY DO YOU PEOPLE EVEN BOTHER COMING TO CLASS IF YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED IN LEARNING"?! he shouted at the entire class. Yes he literally shouted. The whole class was silent, and they all stared at Mr. Edmonds. We had never seen him this angry before. "AND WHAT'S SO FUNNY ANYWAYS HUH?! WHENEVER I'M READING, YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS START LAUGHING! WHAT'S THE REASON BEHIND THAT, WOULD SOMEONE LIKE TO TELL ME"? Mr. Edmonds stared furiously around the classroom.

I on the other hand was too busy trying to get Mr. Edmonds wig back onto his head. When no one responded, in a softer and calm voice he said, "I suspect I can get back to reading now"? The class nodded mutely. "Very well", he said and picked up his book. As soon as he turned away, I lifted up his wig again using my wand and this time managed to drop it back onto his head. This time the class was silent, but I was proud of myself. I had done it! "YES"! I shouted pumping my fist into the air. Mr. Edmonds and the whole class turned to stare at me. "Just…Just stretching", I said flipping my hair over my shoulder and sitting back down. The rest of the class dragged on, and I continued to practice…just not aiming my wand at anybody.

After classes were done for the day, Taiga and I met up outside of the Room of Desire. "Ready for your second magic lesson"? Taiga asked me. I nodded and took out the list of spells from my pocket. "So today's spell is '_Stupefy'_"? I asked looking at the list. "Yep, now all we have to do is wait here for Ryuuji and Saito", Taiga said as she looked down the hall. Taiga brought up a good point…what _did_ Saito do when I was in class? And where was he now? As if on cue, Saito and Ryuuji walked down the hall towards us, laughing and out of breath.

"Just where were you two"? I asked them. "I was showing Ryuuji how to fight with Derf probably…he hasn't gotten the hang of it yet", Saito said as he patted Derf in his scabbard. "Really Saito? I thought I got a pretty good hang of it", Ryuuji said as he nodded towards Derf. "Right Derf"? he asked. "Speak for yourself…at least you weren't the one who was flung into the forest of doom", Derf said and Saito burst out laughing. "It was pretty funny when that happened", Saito said as he noticed Ryuuji frowning.

"If you two are done discussing…whatever it is that you are discussing about, we need to get started", Taiga said as she pointed to the wall with her wand. "Right, right let's get to it", Saito said. "Uh…Taiga? We aren't really going to be used as guinea pigs are we"? Ryuuji asked uncertainly pointing to himself and Saito. "…Maybe…", Taiga said with an evil glint in her eyes. Ryuuji and Saito gulped. Taiga and I concentrated hard on finding a room to practice magic, and the Room of Desire opened itself up to us again. We walked in, and Taiga directed Saito and Ryuuji to a bench. "You two sit here until we need you", she said and Saito and Ryuuji sat down.

"Okay, so your second magic lesson Louise is learning the spell, '_Stupefy_'", Taiga said as she pointed at the list of spells that she had taken from me. "The same rules apply as when we were practicing the disarming spell", she said and Taiga and I walked away from each other like we had done before when practicing '_Expelliarmus_'. "Okay…on the count of three…", Taiga said, and I nodded. "One…", Like last time, I directed all of my magical energy into my wand arm, and stood poised with my wand. "Two…", I readied myself, and braced for the impact. "Three"! "_STUPE_—"! "_EXPELLIARMUS_"! Taiga said as soon as I had begun to say the spell. My wand flew out of my hand, and flew into Taiga's. "Hey"! I said. "You just weren't quick enough Louise. You have to be ready for anything when you're out there battling against an enemy", Taiga said as she walked back to me and handed me my wand.

"Try again, but this time concentrate more", she said as she walked back to her spot. "Okay…ready"? Taiga asked me. "Ready…", I said as I stood with my wand raised. Taiga counted to three, and I fired the spell before Taiga had a chance to magically snatch my wand away from me. Taiga was knocked backwards with a force, and fell onto the ground hard. "Oh no! Taiga, I'm so sorry are you okay"? I ran up to her as Ryuuji and Saito ran up to us. I helped Taiga up as she rubbed her head. "I'm fine…but it really looks like you're getting the hang of it Louise! Good job", she said as I helped her up. "Wanna give it another go before switching partners"? she asked me. "Sure", I said and we both resumed our positions. "One…", Taiga counted. "Two…Three", "_STUPEFY_"! Taiga and I both shot the spells at each other, and we both ended being knocked backwards.

"Augh…I hate when that happens", I muttered as I sit up and rub my head. Saito ran up to me and helped me up, while Ryuuji did the same with Taiga. "Okay Louise…ready to practice with Ryuuji"? she asked me as she gave her wand to Ryuuji. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be", I said as Ryuuji stood in Taiga's spot, and she joined Saito on the bench. "You can do it Louise"! Saito called as Taiga cheered. "On the count of three"! Taiga called out to Ryuuji and I. "One…", Ryuuji clutched at the magic amulet around his neck, as I clutched at my wand. "Two…", Ryuuji and I both transferred our magical energy to our wand arms. "Three"! "_STUPEFY_"! Ryuuji and I both fired the spells at each other, but Ryuuji wasn't quick enough and he ended up flying backwards like Taiga and I had done previously.

"Augh owwww…I hate spells like these", Ryuuji muttered as I helped him up. "Oh Ryuuji…you've got to be quick, there's no time to stop and think when you're face to face with an enemy"! Taiga said as she and Saito stood up and walked up to us. "Okay Saito, you're up next against Louise", she said as she handed her wand to Saito. Taiga and Ryuuji went and sat back on the bench. "Good luck", Saito smiled at me as he went and stood in Taiga's position. Taiga counted to three, and Saito and I both fired the spell at each other, and we both ended up being blown backwards into the wall. "Man that hurts", Saito huffed as he stood up. "The whole point of the spell is to knock your enemy backwards with a powerful force…like without using your fists and hands technically", Taiga said as she came up to us.

"Huh…I never would have guessed", I said with a shrug. Taiga frowned slightly at me, and I gave her a sheepish smile. She took her place as my partner again, while Ryuuji and Saito sat back down on the bench. We practiced, and continued to practice until dinner had begun. "Okay, that's enough for today", Taiga said after we finished our last round of practicing the 'Stupefy', spell. "Tomorrow Louise, we are going to practice how to Apprate", Taiga said as she pocketed her wand and handed me the list of spells. "Apparate"? I asked as I took the list from her. "It's not exactly a magical spell…it's something that one can do who has magical abilities…like…disappear and appear in certain places", she said. "Wow", I said. It didn't really sink in, but after I thought about it, I sort of understood. "Cool", I said.

"I know I'm jumping ahead even though we haven't gotten through all of the spells yet, but I really want to teach this to you…and I want to get better at it myself", Taiga said as Ryuuji, Saito and I reached the door to the Room of Desire. We opened the door, and walked out into the hall and like last time the door melted away back into the wall. Saito and Ryuuji walked off to dinner, with Taiga and I following. "Thanks for bringing this idea up Louise. I can feel myself getting better at magic the more we practice", Taiga said. "Hahaha no problem! But I have to keep up my end of the bargain too…and that's helping you with your homework", I said ad I nudged Taiga.

Taiga groaned and I laughed. I walked to the dinner hall with a newfound confidence. I was able to master most of the spells that Taiga had brought with her from Hogwarts, and I was excited to learn how to Apparate. It sounded really cool…the idea of disappearing and appearing from one place to another. If I'm able to do execute these spells perfectly, then I'm sure I'll be able to master how to Apparate as well.

**Headmaster **

Interesting…very interesting…

* * *

Sorry after updating after so long

But i've been having a recurring headache and I have one right now Dx

That's part of the reason, but the other reason is that i also have assignments to work on.

I will try to have chapter 9 for Reardon High or Monster High up by tonight...I have to work on my assignments too (procrastination is not something i should be doing right now Dx)

anyways, till then hope you all are enjoying my stories

C.C.C


End file.
